


Rain Check

by ArraFrost



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Puppies, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Tony a question and sometimes serious discussions are solved with puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr for spiffymustardseeds

“Tony?” Steve spoke softly as he crawled into bed next to his lover, cuddling close to him. Tony barely moved, clearly on his way to passing out, but he did rest his hand over Steve's when it was wrapped around him.

“Mm...”

“I think we should have a kid.”

Tony went stiff in the Captain's arms and he looked down at the back of Tony's head with concern, wishing he could see his face but almost glad he couldn't.

“You... want... what?”

“Maybe we should talk about it in the morning.” Steve cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't have brought this up. Neither of them had even proposed... they weren't ready for a kid but Steve couldn't help it. He'd been thinking about this for a while now.

“No, Steve. Why don't you tell me about this now?” The Captain felt Tony pull away from his arms. He wanted to force him still, hold on to him until he realized struggling with his super-serum enhanced boyfriend was futile and reluctantly cuddled with him, but Steve knew that would only cause more argument.

Tony was more awake than Steve had seen him in days when he sat up and looked down at him.

“It was just... a thought, Tony. I shouldn't have said anything.”

“No, no. It's out now. You can't snap your fingers and pretend that didn't happen. Why the hell do you want a kid with me?”

“I...” Steve stumbled over his words, surprised at how angry Tony's tone was. “Maybe I think you'd be a good father.”

Tony's eyes turned to steel as he stared down his lover. “Well, you're wrong.” He was out of bed before Steve could grab him and out the door before he could protest. Steve only assumed he would be in the lab all night now.

“Well done, Rogers...” He muttered to himself, falling back against the pillows.

\- - - - - -

The morning came and Steve hurried about the kitchen, set on trying to fix what he'd done to Tony's mind last night. He knew how sensitive Tony was about fathers... though Steve had to get over the fact that the man he respected and saw a potential friend in was not the man Tony had grown up with, sadly enough.

Breakfast might fix that. All of Tony's favorites cooked to perfection and all the coffee he could hope to drink. And then they could sit down and talk about this calmly... he just had to figure out how to explain himself.

“ _Captain Rogers.”_

The A.I. that Steve was slowly growing accustomed to, although he did startled him on occasion. It was the lack of presence Jarvis had. There were no footsteps, no physical form Steve could sense approaching him. Just a voice filling the room and that would honestly take a great deal more time to get used to.

“Yes, Jarvis?” He asked as he flipped the omelet he was making.

“ _Master Stark is requesting your presence in the living room.”_

Steve sighed, moving the frying pan off the burner, not sure if he was ready to talk to him just yet. He was planning on figuring out what to say while he cooked and he was expecting Tony to be locked up in his lab for the next two weeks.

“Okay Jarvis... tell him I'll be there in a minute.”

“ _I will inform him.”_

The voice was gone but Steve knew that the A.I. Could still keep tabs on him. Which was the main thing that bugged him about Jarvis. As friendly and effective the A.I. was... there was nothing in the tower Jarvis couldn't see at any given time, unless of course Tony restricted access.

Making sure everything was off in the kitchen and wouldn't burn, Steve wiped his hands off on a dish towel and made his way to the living room, preparing himself for a long argument and trying to convince Tony that he wasn't his father.

The sight before him as Steve entered the living room was unexpected to say the least. Tony was sitting on the couch, looking calm, happy, that smug smirk almost wiped off his face. On his lap was a Golden Retriever puppy.

The instant the puppy saw Steve walk into the room he barked happily, stumbling down from Tony's lap to jump at Steve's legs. Instinctively, the Captain dropped to his knees with a smile, petting the playful pup and laughing as the puppy bounced energetically.

“Tony?” He had no idea why his lover had a puppy in the house. He had never really shown an interest in animals before, it was strange. But Steve didn't dwell on that too much because the sudden childish urge to ask Tony if they could keep it was trying to express itself.

“Consider him a rain check.”

Steve tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion as the puppy bounced around his feet. He eyed the mischievous yet slightly apologetic grin Tony was giving him, and then it dawned on him.

“Noted.” Steve grinned back, scooping the puppy into his arms and letting it lick his face.


End file.
